The Achievers
by happycowlover
Summary: [AU Fanfic] When an unlikely teen becomes a mutant, he is forced to go to Xavier's. Thinking it as a simple school for mutants, he doesn't know what type of drama he'll be getting himself into! Read and review please!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This is an original fan fiction made by me, happycowlover. Marvel, the X-Men, and any canon character that appears in this fanfic is the complete work of Marvel. Please do not copy, redistribute, edit, sell, or claim any of my work as your own. This includes my original characters!

Now for the fun part, this is The Achievers, an X-Men fanfic by yours truly. This is an AU based on The New X-Men and what's basically the "Oh my God! I can't believe that!" factor is that this is during the beginning, when the comic was still being called New X-Men: Academy X. Northstar and Wolfsbane are still teaching, Icarus is a New Mutant, Wither is a Hellion, and Elixir is gold. Best of all, HoM never happened! (And it won't happen if I have anything to do with it!) So, no massacre, _New_ New X-Men, Stryker invasion, Nimrod storyline, Belasco fiasco, and any other crap that's soon to follow. This is my first true fanfic, so bear with me if things get drawn out or doesn't make sense. I hope my story makes you laugh, cry, scream, smile, and any other emotion you can imagine except rage. Now, I'm going to stop my rambling and actually get on with the story! Enjoy! Oh, please turn of all cell phones, TVs, I-pods, mouths, babies, and anything else that'll distract you from the greatness that is of my story.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed for the tenth time (yep, I was keeping count) since leaving the airport. I looked out the taxi window as the driver mumbled to whatever was on the radio. Trees, trees, oh a herd of cows!, trees, and more trees. God, I didn't think New York could be so boring! We had already left the city part of NYC and heading to "Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning". More like "School for Mutie Freaks That are Hated and Feared By Everyone and Everything". I sighed for the eleventh time.

_Why did I have to go to this Freak School? Why do I have to be separated from all of my friends and family just because I'm a 'mutant'? I don't even look like one! _I mentally whined to myself. It wasn't fair though: it's not like I caused my old high school to practically cave in on purpose! Don't you dare call me some whiny teenager either; I'm just telling the truth!

"How much longer do we have 'til we get to that…_school_?" I asked the driver. My Southern accent was visible but not thick.

"Oh, about 30 minutes or so. You're gonna love it! I've dropped off so many kids to that mansion. I'd love to go inside one day; it's so huge! Too bad I'm human." He smiled at me through the rearview mirror. I gave him 'The Stare'. You know, that 'I don't care what the fk you're saying' stare. He shrugged and returned his eyes to the road. His named was Lawrence or that was what he told (I'm really good at remembering names.) He was a big white guy with balding red hair. He was probably in his 40s and he looked like he'd lived a pretty good life, with a loving wife and a few kids. God, I couldn't see myself being a taxi driver, let alone for a lifelong career. Driving random people around this huge city: you'd have to love driving to do this whack job.

I dosed off from boredom a few minutes after our 'conversation' until I was woken up by Lawrence's hearty voice.

"We're here!" he smiled for the second time. He still received 'the stare' as I got out the cab. I was amazed at what I saw: this place was huge! Kids of all type (and I mean, literally, all types) were in the ginormous yard. Playing basketball. Hanging out. Using their powers for fun. I had to admit, this was pretty amazing.

"I still love that look!" Lawrence chuckled "Need some help with ya bags?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks." I answered, still in awe of the mansion. See, I'm not some emo kid! I'm actually nice once you get to know me. As I picked up two of my bags and Lawrence picked up the rest, we walked down the huge path towards the main entrance. It was a nice Spring afternoon. The winds were blowing a little and it was a great day to be outside, even though I preferred my laptop.

"Have a good stay!" Lawrence waved as he left to his bright taxi.

_If going to some dumb__ school that I already hate is fun, then I'm going to have a blast!_ I thought to myself.

Before I even got chance to knock on the door, a brown-haired girl opened the door. She had on a tacky green and red uniform on even though she looked around my age.

"Hello new student! Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. I'm Hope Abbott and I'm a student here. I am on The Paragons, one of the many squads at this school." She smiled. God, I wished I could brand 'BORING!' with a hot iron right on her forehead. Not that I'm violent or anything, I'm just speaking the truth.

"Cut the crap Hope! Hey kid, welcome to Xavier's. I'm Dallas, leader of The Corsairs. You must be new right?" a blonde-haired boy asked me.

_No, I just have boxes of Girl Scout Cookies in all of these suitcases._ I thought as I walked inside the school. It was filled with even more kids than outside!

"Dallas! Professor Xavier told us to greet the new students in a polite and professional manner." Hope barked at the boy.

"Calm down baby, I'll make it all better." He rubbed her arm but she quickly rejected.

"Get off me Dallas! You know I'm dating Nicolas." She told him.

"Really: Me or Nicolas? There's no competition!" he laughed. Whoa, somebody's arrogant even if he's cute.

"You've been around Ben way too long." Hope fumed has she punched him in his arm. Okay, this is wasting my time.

"Um guys, I'm still here." I spoke. Was I invisible too?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Anyways, welcome to the mansion! Your name?" the brunette continued her conversation with me.

"Montgomery Hamilton but everyone calls me Monty." I scratched my nappy hair. God, when was the last time I got a haircut?

"All you gotta do is go in line and you'll be set. Welcome to Mutant High kid!" Dallas smiled.

"Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid." I winked at him. God was he gorgeous! I went into one of the 5 lines and waited forever. I adjusted my ragged book bag (you know the one that comes over you chest right? No, it's not a manbag!) since it was getting a little heavy on my shoulder. As the line moved a little more, I wondered how life at this 'Mutie School' was going to be like. Did I really want to use my powers again after what happened a month ago? Hell no. I knew it was for the best but I just felt so out of place. Hope and Dallas seemed so established here. What about me? Would I find friends here? I already have friends, back in Georgia. Hopefully.

"Name, age, and powers?" the woman sitting at the table knocked me out of my daydream.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said "Montgomery Hamilton, 15, and I can create chaos and make people really mad I guess." I chuckled. I never really put a name to my powers, just 'that thing' or 'the curse'.

She flipped through the list. "Oh, you're on Husk's squad. She's a great girl, you should really enjoy having her as an advisor." She beamed as she handed me a piece of paper. "By the way, I'm X'ian Coy Manh but you can me Shan. I'm the school's librarian and I mentor over the younger kids here. Next in line please!" she spoke to the girl behind me as I walked away.

**Please meet me in Room 61 at 2:45 PM. ****Be**** on time!-Paige ****Guntrie**is all that the paper read. The rest was about my classes and my room. I walked to-wait, 2:45?! That's in 10 minutes! I folded up my paper and ran as fast as my white Nike's would let me. I didn't even have time to look around! While I was running around like a psycho trying to find some stupid room, I bumped into this guy and papers went flying.

"I'm so sorry! I would help but I gotta be somewhere like now!" I hollered as I ran off. God I felt like such an idiot! I didn't get a good glimpse of his face (I didn't even get to hear him say anything!) but I do know he had green skin and scale stuff for hair. Weird.


End file.
